This invention relates generally to static VAR generators for utilization in highly reactive AC systems. This invention is related specifically to alternate function generators in a control system for the compensating circuit of a static VAR generator.
Part of the control system for a static VAR generator may utilize a unique phase lock loop comprising a phase comparator, a low cost filter, and a voltage controlled oscillator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,794 entitled "Frequencies Synthesizers Apparatus Having Automatic Fine Tuning" issued to F. W. Bidell on July 11, 1972 teaches a frequency synthesizer incorporating a voltage controlled oscillator which is responsive to a sinusoidal input that is applied to a phase detector which is also responsive to a feedback signal from the voltage controlled oscillator. The output of the phase detector is applied to means wherein a base frequency is combined therewith to provide a control potential for the voltage controlled oscillators. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,451 entitled "Frequency Multiplier" and issued to G. Yokoyama on Nov. 16, 1971 teaches a pulse generator means incorporating a VCO and plural feedback paths. It would be advantageous to provide a timing generator system utilizing the phase lock feedback system for utilization of the control circuit of a static VAR generator. It would be advantageous if the timing signals could be utilized by a relatively drift free, low cost function generator for providing analog information to the VAR generator control circuit. It would also be advantageous if the function generator required little or no factory and field adjustment.